Stranded: The Right Fight
by Bellykid5
Summary: Welcome to the final story in the "Stranded" trilogy. The penguins aren't on the island anymore and they aren't separated, but there's something wrong. Apparently either everyone is seeing double, or everyone is BEING doubled. Stay tuned for the rest of this epic trilogy!


_**Hello all my fellow Club Penguin readers. I have decided to start writing my stories again. I miss doing it and last night I was on my cell phone and strolling down memory lane and just remembered how much I miss writing these stories for all of you. I even looked back at my first story, man I was immature. But it seems that despite how immature I was, you guys didn't care, you all still loved me and you were entertained. I'm so glad that you all are entertained by me and if I still have some old fans who are reading this, thank you for sticking with me for this long. I don't enjoy the fact that I stopped writing these stories, and I don't enjoy the fact that I've left you all hanging for so long. I hope you can find it in your penguin-y hearts to forgive me. I will be writing stories again and be on Fanfiction more often. This next story is called "The Right Fight". In this story, our penguin friends are in a bit of a pickle. Everyone on the island is cloned, and the way they solve this problem, isn't the usual way that they're used to solving it. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

It was a cloudy day in club penguin. It seemed as though it was about to snow. At this time, most of the penguins around the area were getting groceries and heading back to their igloos to prepare for the storm. It was oddly quiet, except for the usual racket coming from Gary's lab.

"G, give it up." Jet Pack Guy said with obvious frustration.

Gary the gadget guy had been working on the same invention for the past few weeks. Usually, Gary's inventions would usually fail and it just takes him a few more tries in order to get it right, but that's not what happened this time. This time, it's taking him much longer to get success in this specific invention.

"I refuse to give up." Gary said working as hard as ever.

Jet Pack Guy just sighed. The red penguin just put his attention back on his jet pack. "If you still can't get it after 10 minutes then I'm leaving."

Gary just shrugged. He wasn't paying very much attention anyways. "You know agent, if you wanted to leave so badly, you could've gone anytime. There was no one here stopping you."

Dot giggled a little at that statement. "He's right Jet, why did you stay if you didn't even want to?"

Jet Pack Guy just shook his head. "Whatever. I have a jet pack to go work on." He said teleporting to his igloo.

At that moment, there was a loud explosion somewhere. It was so startling, Gary had to stop working and see what was going on. Dot had followed to see where the sound was coming from. The two agents waddled over to behind the EPF. Though they were not at all surprised at what they had found. It was Rookie, covered in ashes and there were popcorn kernels and dust everywhere.

Gary shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Dot sighed and helped Rookie up. "Rookie, I told you not to touch anything behind here."

Rookie shook off the dust and soot that was covering his face. "I know, but I got bored and hungry and I didn't want to have to go to the pizza shop alone."

Gary just sighed and made his way back to his lab when Rookie asked him a question.

"G, when is Agent Bellykid coming back?"

Gary paused in his tracks, even Dot fell silent for a short minute. Gary nervously rubbed the back of his head and looked down. He wasn't quite sure how to answer this question. He thought if he just kept stalling him then he wouldn't have to ask where she was, but he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. Gary sighed and turned to face Rookie.

"I don't know, Rookie. There isn't any information on her anywhere and she didn't say anything after…." He froze. He wasn't sure if he wanted to finish that statement. He didn't tell Rookie what happened after the last mission.

"G, what is it?" Rookie said sounding much more serious than he usually does.

Gary sighed and looked up at Rookie. "Rookie, there was a terrible accident, and you were involved."

Rookie's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" ( _Okay, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember this. In my last story titled, "Stranded: Separated", all the agents were trapped on an island and were separated. At the end of the chapter they had all made it off of the island before the bomb blew it up, all of them except for Rookie. It'll all make sense soon_.)

Gary nodded and looked back down again while he continued the story. "Herbert had trapped us all on this strange island inside of a dome. Soon, we were able to escape before we realized that you were still in the dome, before we could go back and get you, the island blew up."

Rookie had to sit down in order to gather his thoughts and take everything in. "I-I blew up…."

"After it happened, we were reluctant to go back to the island because we were afraid of what we would find, but before we had made the decision to go back and get you, Bellykid had already went back to the island to look for you. Luckily, you had buried yourself in the ground and only received a minor concussion." Dot explained.

"B-but what about Bellykid? Where is she? How did I get back here?" Rookie asked.

Dot sighed. "She fixed her spy phone and used it to teleport you back to safety, but she's still stranded there. We think…"

"Think?" Rookie asked.

Gary nodded. "Yes, that is what I've been working on this whole time. I've been working on an invention to try and find her. It's not working too well. The reason it's been taking so long, is because the machine has been having trouble picking up any traces of the island. I understand that the island blew up, but there should still be traces of life on it somewhere. But the machine keeps telling me that this island never existed. I am completely baffled."

Rookie then stood up. "Is there any way to go back there?"

Dot shook her head. "No, Jet Pack Guy's jet pack is broken and after he used it to get us off that island, it began having a lot of problems and he hasn't been able to fly lately. Even if he does fix it, he probably won't be able to take us anywhere like that."

Rookie buried his head in his flippers. He was devastated. Sometimes Bellykid scared him and she didn't make very much sense to him at all, but she was someone who he felt he could go to if he needed to be cheered up because of her sense of humor. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that she was gone.

"We have to find her." Rookie said wiping tears from his eyes.

At that moment, another huge bang was heard and a loud crash followed it. Everyone looked at each other.

"It wasn't me!" Rookie said putting his flippers up in defense.

The three agents waddle-ran back inside the EPF to see what had made that noise. There was ash and dust all in the air. The agents began fanning the smoke away and coughing when a familiar penguin could be heard from amongst the commotion.

"Miss me?"

 _ **And that is the end of the first chapter of the final trilogy of Stranded. You thought I forgot didn't you? Well, to be fair, I did forget. In the middle of writing this chapter, I decided to refresh my memory and look back at the last chapter of the story. That's when I noticed that I had said I was going to do a trilogy of Stranded. So that's what this is going to be. Just bear with me and I'll try to figure everything out. It's winter break right now for me, so I'll have some time to update more often if I'm not too busy. I have a problem with losing motivation for things, I'm not sure why that is, but I'm working on it myself. On another note, that voice, who was it? Do you think it was someone we know? Could it be my evil sister coming back? Could it possibly be the penguin that Herbert was with at the end of the last story? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! I hope you missed that cliff, it certainly missed you.**_


End file.
